


i come undone

by orphan_account



Series: secondhand rapture [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, and because i'm trash and obviously out of control at this point, because of THAT scene in Gone Girl, oral sex!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants this forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i come undone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say at this point.

Jasey is sprawled out on his bed, gloriously naked except for her tiny, glittery green Robin panties and she’s looking at Bruce like she wants to eat him alive.  He mouths at the jut of her hipbone, over a long, thin scar that’s still shiny-pink, then curls his fingers around the top of her panties and pulls them off of her.  She’s glistening wet underneath, so ready for him, and his dick twitches in his pants as he looks at her.  She’s blushing, her cheeks cotton-candy pink, and he leans up and kisses her, tells her how beautiful she is, how perfect, how much he loves her.  When he slides two of his fingers in her, she gasps, her hips rocking against his hand, trying to get him deeper.  He puts his arm over her waist to hold her steady, leans down and replaces his fingers with his mouth, gets his tongue in the soft, slick heat of her.  The moans falling from her lips are like music to his ears and all he can think is, _I want this forever_.


End file.
